1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display device, a driving circuit for a display device using the same and a display device having the driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving method for a display device, a driving circuit for a display device using the driving method and a display device having the driving circuit, capable of controlling a current applied to a display part according to an input data signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic electroluminescent light emitting display device has been developed as a flat panel display device using the electroluminescent light emitting phenomenon of an organic material. The organic electroluminescent light emitting display device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic light emitting material disposed between the anode and cathode electrodes. The organic electroluminescent light emitting display device applies currents to the organic light emitting material to generate lights, and displays images using the light.
However, if over-currents are applied to the organic light emitting material, power consumption of the organic electroluminescent light emitting display device increases, thereby shortening its lifespan.